


Cuddling (But, like, in a manly way)

by saltythumbtack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltythumbtack/pseuds/saltythumbtack
Summary: Cuddling during a movie night at the bunker.





	

For the first time in a long time, there was nothing to be done. No ghosts, demons, renegade angels, or psychopathic killers. For once, Team Free Will could relax and watch a movie in the bunker. Sam was sprawled across the couch, hair falling into his face, half-asleep. Dean and Cas were sharing a chair, Cas leaning against Dean comfortably. Freddy vs. Jason was playing, and they had all shared a good laugh at how inaccurate the movie was. That was an hour ago, though, and now they were in various states of falling asleep. One of Dean’s hands was carelessly draped over the edge of the chair, while the other rummaged in the bowl of popcorn, occasionally feeding a piece to Cas. Sam, though commenting several times that they were “disgustingly adorable”, had mostly let them be, contenting himself with a few overexaggerated retches whenever they kissed. Now, Sam was slowly drifting off, and the movie was coming to a close. Dean knew that he should probably shut off the projector, but he wouldn’t have disturbed Cas for the world. The angel’s head was resting on Dean’s chest, his breathing slow and deep. Dean smiled, running his fingers through Cas’ dark hair. The angel stirred, sleepily lifting his head to look up at Dean. “Shh.” Dean whispered, planting soft kisses on Cas’ forehead. Cas smiled and nuzzled against Dean’s neck, turning so that he could wrap his arms around Dean’s chest. “Cas, angel, you can’t sleep here. I’ll turn off the movie and then we can go to bed, okay?” Dean murmured quietly, smoothing Cas’ hair off his forehead. Cas made a small noise of protest as Dean stood, arms weakly attempting to hold him in place. Dean walked over to the projector, shutting it off and taking out the movie. He moved over to the couch, shaking Sam’s shoulder. “Come on, Sammy, time for bed.” “Go away.” Sam grumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Fine, sleep on the couch. Cas n’I are going to bed.” Sam groaned. “Oh god please tell me you’re not going to-” “No!” Dean interrupted him quickly. “We’re just gonna sleep. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Sam sighed with relief, slowly sitting up and stretching. Satisfied, Dean moved back over to the chair, only to see that Cas was passed out on the seat cushion. A small line of drool traced down his chin, and Dean couldn’t help but smile. He leaned down, about to shake his angel awake, but paused. He looked so peaceful...shaking his head, Dean scooped Cas up. One hand under his legs, the other supporting his back, Dean carried Cas to their room. The angel’s head lolled against his chest, mouth slightly open, and Dean laughed quietly to himself. He nudged open the door with his foot, not bothering to turn on the light. Dean gently placed Cas down on the bed, groaning slightly with effort. Cas shifted a little, seeming to register the change in surroundings. Dean settled down next to him, arranging Cas so that he could pull the sheets up to cover them. Cas smiled sleepily, and Dean put an arm around him so that Cas’ back was pressed against Dean’s chest. His angel snuggled down into the pillows, feeling Dean’s warm breath against his neck. Dean’s chest felt tight with affection, and he couldn’t stop smiling as he settled down next to Cas. “Good night, angel.” He whispered, placing one last kiss on Cas’ neck before closing his eyes.


End file.
